Amorous
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: This is purely a one shot LEMON request I made for an awesome fan. Kakuzu&Ryxer


I really pissed him off. "Get your ass back here Ryxer!" I ran into my room and locked the door. Kakuzu kicked the door down and approached me until I was cornered. "I'll show you that I'm not impotent!" "It was a damn joke!" He grabbed me by the wrist and threw me on the bed.

Before I could get away, he already tied me down with those threads of his. "I hope you're ready for this." "Fuck off Kakuzu!" He grinned wickedly, "All in good time." He fiercely began kissing me and gripped my blonde hair. For some reason, I immediately gave in and kissed back with more force.

He smirked against the kiss and slid his tongue along my lower lip causing me to open my mouth. His tongue plunged in with expertise, making me moan with pleasure. I felt his hands wander under my shirt and unhook my bra during our tongue fest.

He pulled back and whispered in my ear with his sexy deep voice, "Do you want me?" "Yes, but this is…" I trailed off from embarrassment. He cocked an eyebrow up in interest, "I see, so you're a virgin I take it?"

I meekly nodded. "Don't worry; I'll take good care of you. Can't say I'll be gentle though, it's not in my nature." He attempted to kiss my neck and I quickly blocked his way with my head. "Don't touch my neck!" He ignored my demand and sought it out with his mouth again. I kept blocking his way each time he tried, which irritated him.

He grabbed my face and held it to the side, "NO! I SAID NOT MY….ahhh!" My yell was replaced with lust filled moans. He sucked and bit my neck with his teeth. I didn't realize that was my weak spot.

"Ka…Kakuzuuuuuuu! Harder!" He chuckled against my skin and bit/sucked harder in little patches all around my neck. I never felt like this before; it felt so good. I don't know when he did it, but at some point he released me from the threads.

I wanted him so bad and yanked his shirt up, trying to take it off. He mused, "Impatient are we?" "I want you Kakuzu!" I let him strip my shirt/bra, jeans/thong and pulled me closer, "Then have me." We battled our tongues again and stripped the rest of the clothing off, leaving us completely naked.

Kakuzu gripped my breast with his hands, taking one of the nipples in his mouth and sucked hard. I gripped his hair with a moan and arched my back involuntary from his rough, but pleasurable caresses. Before he switched to the other, Kakuzu bit down on my nipple and I threw my head back with a pleasured scream.

He smirked from my reaction and repeated the process on my other nipple while sneaking a hand between my legs. Unexpectedly, he latched his mouth on my neck again and shoved two fingers inside my tight core. "Kakuzu more!" I cried out as he began to move his fingers in and out of my womanhood rapidly, adding one more. He complied with my wish and gave me more. He bit harder, drawing blood, and sucked as well, leaving hickies.

I tried hard to keep my moans more quiet, but I wasn't able to hold them back, which seemed to please Kakuzu very well. His fingers came deeper inside of me every time he pumped them in. I was soon starting to feel something burning inside me and tightened around his fingers. With a few last pushes Kakuzu brought me to the edge and sent me in paradise, along with a lust filled moan.

"You're so vocal Ryxer." He teased as he sucked his fingers of my fluids with a smirk and then positioned himself between my legs. He lifted my legs on his shoulders and shoved his huge member in with a powerful thrust. I groaned from the pain and dug my nails into his shoulders.

He started out slow, being considerate for my first time, but I couldn't stand it. "Fuck me harder Kakuzu!" "Oh, someone likes it rough hmm?" He slammed into me with full force, not holding back any mercy and fucked me mercilessly. He seemed pleased that I wanted it rough and hard. It was no wonder I came quick, seeing he turned me on so bad. My body shuddered from my orgasm, but Kakuzu wasn't finished with me yet.

He removed my hands from around his shoulders and turned me around so I was kneeling on all fours. I blushed from the new position, but ready to go. Kakuzu held my hips firmly before he thrusted back inside of me from behind, penetrating even deeper than before.

I ended up screaming and groaning from the sheer pleasure. "Ahh..ag…ngh…Kakuzu….fuck me harder!" He groaned with pleasure as he pounded the hell out of me even harder before moving a hand from my hips to in between my legs.

He started to stroke my throbbing clit, making it hard for me to keep my knees steady. "Oh Kakuzu!" I weakly leaned down on my elbows and could feel Kakuzu's member pulsating inside me. "Ryxer…I'm coming!" "Give it to me!" If possible, he pounded even harder a few more times and growled when he couldn't hold it back anymore. We both came screaming each other's names in sheer ecstasy. "RYXER!" "KAKUZU!"

**Comment from my fan: IT'S** PERFECT! Oh my God... Are you sure you're not god of lemons or  
>something? You're such an amazing author. I loved every word. Thank you so<br>much for everything! You've made the happiest girl ever! (Dude, please,  
>post this! I love it! It's so amazing!) Thank you so much! Much love!:D<p> 


End file.
